Anything But Me
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: "We stood in silence for a minute…Oh, such awkward silence. I studied him. He continued to remind me of myself. If he wore his hair differently and added a few years to his face, he would be me." SLASH warning. And Jimmy tends to use some naughty words.


_Story: "Anything But Me"  
__Author: StJimmyHasSinned_

_*I do NOT own _American Idiot_, _We Will Rock You_, or any of the characters. I also don't own that little bit from _The Producers_ that I decided to throw in or The Dot Grill from _Degrassi_. I am, in no way, making a profit from this; it's just for fun._

_A/N: After…maybe two month…of hard work, this beauty is finally done. Thanks to Lizsername for some help! Oh, by the way…this is just a one-shot. Sorry. But READ (or St. Jimmy will rape you…which may not be a bad thing actually…)! And remember, reviews make the world go 'round! :D_

* * *

I aimlessly strolled through the boring streets of Jingletown. It was a pretty boring city, if you ask me. Sure it was big, but boring nonetheless. I walked past one bank robbery, two car accidents, and quite a few underage drinkers. People around town recognized me. What can I say, I'm well-known around my territory. Some people pointed fingers while others gasped at the mere sight of me, but I just passed them all by nonchalantly. If you catch me at the right time, I can be pretty friendly, but I just wasn't in the mood.

You see, Johnny and I had gotten into an argument…again, which is what caused me to leave the loft. I didn't want to let out my wrath on him, so I left. I could see our relationship going downhill…

As I entered the west side of Jingletown, I realized that not _all_ of the city was filled with weird creeps…That's when it happened…I was suddenly knocked down by some crazy maniac! A few seconds after the fall, he helped me up onto my feet, and wrapped his arms around me shakily. He murmured something that sounded like a "sorry".

I examined him for a moment. He reminded me of my younger self…a lot.

This dude continued to freak out, jumping, spazzing, and running around. "H-Help me! Please, you gotta help me. They'll catch me if you don't!" he pleaded, pulling me into another hug. I could feel his warmth as he did this.

I pulled away awkwardly. "Stop," I commanded.

He froze.

"Now…Who are you?"

"I-I don't know!" he said, as if I should have predicted his response. "Why do people keep asking me that?" He froze, once again. He seemed to freeze a lot. "I am the walrus!"

I starred at him suspiciously.

"I _am_…the dancing queen…I-"

I shushed him, afraid of losing more brain cells if he continued. "Okay…Do you have a name?" I asked slowly, emphasizing every syllable.

He looked puzzled. "Well…yes. My name is Galileo Figaro. But I don't know _who_ I am."

We stood in silence for a minute…Oh, such awkward silence. I studied him. He continued to remind me of myself. If he wore his hair differently and added a few years to his face, he would _be_ me.

"Wh-What are you looking at?" Galileo asked me. "Do I look weird? Do you think I'm crazy? I'm _not_ crazy! Just mad, you see-"

I interrupted him mid-sentence with an annoyed groan.

"Please…I don't like being starred at like that."

My eyes didn't move as I smiled from pleasure of making him feel uncomfortable. For some reason it was especially fun to bug him. Before I knew it, Galileo was spazzing out again! I didn't know what to do… "Dude…what's wrong?" I screamed.

"I-I'm hysterical! I'm hysterical!" He continued to run around in circles.

I grabbed some random water bottle from the ground and splashed it in his face.

He froze. "I'm wet!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm wet! I'm hysterical, and I'm wet!"

This was pissing me off. How long could he really go for? What could make this maniac calm down? Rage filled me as I slapped him across his face.

He froze once again. "I'm in pain…!" he muttered, feeling the new mark forming red on his face. "I'm in pain, I'm wet, and I'm still hysterical!

_Ugh!_ "I know, I know. You're driving me hysterical!"

He ran around some more, still screaming nonsense gibberish.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" I stepped towards him.

"Don't touch me!"

I backed away slowly.

"Yeah, get over there…" Galileo pointed to a random stoop a few feet away from us. "Sit down."

I did what he said, sitting down on the stoop. "How's this?"

His freak-out was mostly over by this point, but he still seemed a little out of it. "Well, you still look angry."

_Damn!_ "Oh. How's this?" I put of the biggest smile and even batted my eyelashes a few times.

Galileo giggled! Finally, he was calm! He started to walk towards me.

"Who's my little Galileo?" I asked in my most childish tone. "Who's my little Galileo?"

He smiled even bigger. "I am." He giggled some more and continued to walk towards me.

"Are you my little Galileo?"

He nodded.

"Yes you are!" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Well Mister, thank you for smiling. It helped a great deal."

"Well, you know what they say: smile and the world smiles with you!" _This man should be in a straightjacket!_ I winked at him. "Anyway Galileo, I think…you're paranoid. You're running away from something." I paused, licking my lips. "So, what'd you do?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Okay, I can relate to that. My…_friend_…Johnny is also running away from something even though he didn't do anything wrong…"

"Well, it's sort of a long story," he said wearily.

"Why don't we," I started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "…Go somewhere we can talk," I said, almost…flirtatiously.

~x~

I introduced Galileo to The Dot Grill, where we bought coffees and a small lunch. I paid; he was new to town and there was no use assuming a spastic guy on the run from the law would have money on him. Besides, I had a certain liking for him. As we sat in a booth, Galileo told me an epic tale of how he escaped from the police, went to some Heartbreak Hotel, and was off to the Seven Seas of Rhye. Most of it sounded like nonsense to me, but I could hear the honesty in his voice.

"…And that's when I lost everything: Scaramouche, and any scraps of hope I had left.

"Well, I've never heard of any Seas of Rhye so I'd guess you're far from your destination. Sorry Man."

"What's this place called?" Galileo asked, looking around the room curiously. It seemed as if the city was a completely foreign territory to him.

"Jingletown," I said, laughing at the odd name.

"Oh…Have you lived here long?"

"All my life…My mom gave birth to me in a graveyard on the other side of town. My dad was never married to her, and he left when I was three. I left that alcoholic of a mother when I was fourteen, and she committed suicide a year later. I lived on the streets, fucked some girls, and did some drugs. My friend Whatsername and I eventually bought a small apartment, where I fucked more girls and did more drugs. Now my…_friend_…Johnny moved in with us too." I almost choked on Johnny's name, but smirked nonchalantly at Galileo anyway.

Galileo's eyes grew wide. "That's…_a lot_ to take in," he said finally, nodding slowly. "Tell me about the graveyard."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"You said you were born in a graveyard…"

"Oh…" I took a moment to collect my thoughts, to choose my words very carefully. "My mom was at the graveyard across town…She was visiting an old relative that passed away…And her water broke right then and there…Surgeons were called and whatever needed to happen…happened. And here I am!" I smiled once again. For some reason, I had no problem telling Galileo anything. I don't usually spring off into long rants about my life, but that day was different. "Any other questions?" I asked, eager to spill out more answers.

"Oh. Well, I guess not," he answered, trying to take in all this new information about me.

"I have a question for you then…"

"Anything."

"You say some…absurd things sometimes. I mean, like…random things," I said in the nicest way possible. "What's with that?"

He chuckled. "You don't know how many times I've answered that question."

I started to feel guilty. "Oh, well you don't have to-"

"No. It's fine. Just…funny. I hear these random things in my head. They're just these stupid, useless phrases! I hear them in my dreams, and even when I'm out and about." He froze. "Seek out the place of living rock."

I glared at him warily.

"A bright, bright star will lead the way." He stood up suddenly. "Go to where the champions played!"

People around at the surrounding tables glared suspiciously, some of them laughing. I sat Galileo down like a five-year-old, and then sat back down again myself. People whispered to each other as this went on, and my best bet was that they were referring to us. Half the people were probably wondering what that maniac was doing, and the other half were probably wondering what St. Jimmy was doing with such a manic. I shrugged, remembering that I usually don't mind what others think of me, especially random by-passers at The Dot.

Galileo frowned, obviously realizing he made a fool out of both of us. "See what I mean?" He grabbed his leather jacket as we began to exit, leaving the check and a few scraps of food at the table.

"So? What does it matter what anyone thinks?" I held the door for him as we left the restaurant. "They just don't understand you like I do…" What was I saying…?

"And how exactly _do_ you understand me?"

"Well, I know I just met you today, but I understand you enough to know you're _not_ crazy…just different, unique…And I can defiantly relate to that."

"R-Really? I've never had someone who understands me like that. Well, I _did_, until I blew it with Scaramouche."

Without even thinking, I did the unthinkable. I grabbed Galileo's wrist, pulled his body into mine, and kissed him, all in one motion. The kiss blew my mind, but I was unsatisfied that it only lasted a few seconds.

Galileo froze. "What was that?" he asked simply.

I held back the butterflies and said, "…A kiss. Maybe. I suppose. Whatever you want it to be."

"Did you really just kiss me?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah…Did you at least…like it?"

He looked totally perplexed.

"You-you don't need to answer that…"

"I-I think I liked it…"

"Tell you what…" I inched closer to him, feeling all his body heat fall upon me. "I'll give you another chance to decide if you like it. Deal?"

His breathing took a faster pace. "Uh…sure."

I let out a soft moan, kissing his lips tenderly once again. I could feel his body trembling as I opened my mouth and let my tongue roam around his mouth freely. I could tell he didn't really know what to make of the situation, but he kept kissing back nonetheless. I let my arms roam down his body, making him breath heavier. We eventually separated, only because of the lack of oxygen. When I looked into his eyes, he was completely baffled at what had just happened.

"What just happened…?" Galileo finally asked.

I took a moment to myself before answering. "Well…We just made out…I think…"

"Right…" He paused. "I should probably get going though. I _do_ still need to get to the Seven Seas and help the Bohemians."

We both nodded awkwardly. "Wait," I spoke. "Do you even know how to get there?" What can I say; I worried about the poor kid…

"Well, not exactly. No. But neither do you, so it wouldn't make much sense for you to try and help me."

This was true. "I guess you're right." I hugged him before continuing. "Well, Galileo, best of luck with everything. I hope you're able to find your way back."

He grinned, looking down. "Thanks-erm. What's your name?"

I was trying to see if I could get away with not telling him my name, but I decided he deserves to know. "Jimmy. _St_. Jimmy. And don't-" I paused. "Just don't wear it out, 'k?"

He laughed. "Sure."

I leaned in for one last kiss. We both smiled before departing. I left in the direction of the loft, and Galileo just went the opposite way. Yes, I _do_ realize I just cheated on Johnny, but I think it was worth it. Hey, what Johnny doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides, like I mentioned earlier, our relationship has been going downhill lately. So what if I liked Galileo? So what if I just wanted to experiment with him? There was defiantly chemistry between us, but there's also chemistry between me and Johnny. Whatever, maybe I'll just go have make-up sex with Johnny to work it all out…_

* * *

A/N: weird ending, I know…But whatever, I hope you liked it. Once again, thanks soooo much to my great friend, Lizsername, for the help with this! I just LOVE the fact that Tony Vincent just hooked up with himself. :D Wow, I'm such a creep sometimes…Anyway, review please!_


End file.
